


[EN]If you hacked me

by Laclale



Series: Laclale is Autistic person [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Gen, Nonfiction, autistic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale
Summary: What's your think of me?
Series: Laclale is Autistic person [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215512





	[EN]If you hacked me

Coda's dummy: There is anon bullying us.

Laclale: Just as fandom?

If my harassment is real... If you hacked me, You can't do anything to user who banned me before because you are doing what I did before. But I think my harassment is fake.

Coda made his works for just himself?

I'm real Autistic person and made this for appeal this point to others.

I need... your help.

What's your think of me if someone didn't say "I'm harassing"?

Forget my harassment. It's all mistake.

* * *

Or... can you imagine this was sent to Discord server you are in?

> @everyone Please read this carefully: A fair warning, Look out for a Discord user by the name of "Lacalol" with the tag #8587. She is going around sending friend requests to random Discord users, and those who accept his friend requests will have their accounts hacked and their groups exposed with the members inside it becoming a victim as well. Spread the word and send this to as many discord servers as you can. If you see this user, DO NOT accept her friend request and immediately block her. Discord is currently working on it. SEND THIS TO ALL THE SERVERS YOU ARE IN. This is IMPORTANT: Do not accept a friend request from Lacalol#8587. She is a harassmentive hacker. Tell everyone on your friends list because if somebody on your list adds one of them, they'll be on your list too. They will figure out your personal computer's IP and address, so copy & paste this message where ever you can. She is going around sending friend requests to random discord users.

Note that Discord user name is fake. But meant to be me. Tag number can duplicated accidentally. If you still going to block me, what you were doing is just accepting this message.


End file.
